Putting the Laughter in Slaughter
by WrittenInShadow
Summary: The story so far...Years after the retirement of Gotham's hero, Batman and the sudden disappearance of villainous couple, Joker and Harley, two teenagers, known as the Yin-Yang Huntresses, take New Gotham by storm as its heroines as well as villains.
1. Chapter 1

~From Author to Readers~

Before I am bombarded with confusion and questions I can't/don't have the time to answer, I am hoping this will help the problem I am sure I be facing.

I am very much aware of the actual storyline of the Batman series, be it video game, comic, etc..

I am also knowledgeable in the bios of each character, Joker, Harley, Batman and so forth.

I am writing this fanfic in my own words, from my own mind. If this troubles you in any way, please just leave. Don't comment to complain. I will ignore you. There is one person that I know of on here that will be sarcastically brutal in the comments. She is allowed because she is my best friend and I enjoy her company on here.

In short, please enjoy what I spend my most precious time on.

Till I type again!


	2. Chapter 2

Mara rolls her chair over to her three huge plasma screens and speedily types, silencing the loud and annoying beeping that was signaling a new target. With a quick glance at the time on her phone, she presses an intercom button. "Nightshade, wake the hell up. You got a runner and sleeping won't "deal" with them any faster." Letting the button go, Mara goes back to typing, keeping tabs on the runner. Within the abandoned mansion that the two sisters had taken residence, in a room decorated with thick black curtains hung over the huge bay windows and red "bleeding" rose printed wallpaper, Nightshade groans and shoves her spider printed comforter off. With a huge yawn, She stands and heads for her ginormous shower, letting the warm water run over her skin.

Mara sips her Pepsi, glaring at one of the screens. "Son of a bitch..." Her fingers dance in frustration over the keys. "Nightshade-" She starts just as the black and red haired female sways in, humming as she bites into a bagel. Mara groans at her twin."It's noon." Nightshade pauses mid chew."Your point?" Mara rolls her clear green eyes and braids her all black hair up into a bun, holding it in place with a purple hair band. Nightshade finishes her bagel, takes a swig of Arizona green tea and grabs her messenger bag, check its contents. "Got everything?" Mara asks, clicking at something on the screen. Nightshade nods and heads for the door. "Wait!" Mara runs over and hugs her sister tightly before handing her a gift wrapped in green tie-dyed paper. "Gift from dad. The rest are for later." She slides the elevator door closed and winks goodbye at Nightshade. "Happy B-day, sis." Nightshade calls.

Once outside, Nightshade opens the gift from her father, lifting the lid to find a toxic green choker with a dark purple Glasgow grin charm attached to the center. Nightshade smiles and clips it on, admiring it in a nearby store window. On cue, like any other day, a few teens and adults spot her and freeze. Nightshade waves and passes them with a grin almost as similar to the charm on her neck. Humming, she skips down the sidewalk to see her target pick-pocketing a woman in her mid-thirties. His hazel eyes lock on to her crystal blue ones and she grins as he curses and takes of running. _Runner indeed._ She calmly strides down the street, following.

Back in the mansion, Mara unwraps her gift from her mother, lifting the lid and smiling at the black chain and red diamond shaped charm glistening at her in the light. She clips it on and returns to her screens. Mid-typing, a loud beeping draws her attention to another screen. She zooms in on the location and grins. "Time to have some fun." She begins researching her target. "Hmm, snakes, spider, classic fears. Oh! Now that is a nightmare." Mara stands turns off her tech and grabs her bag as she head for the opposite side of the mansion. A terrarium decorates the other half of the twins' home. Animals of all kinds run and laze around. A thickly built male panther stops in her way and their green eyes lock. Mara rubs his noes and scratches his ears before moving on. With a small yet manly purr, the panther follows.

Nightshade giggles as she watches her target squirm within his binds, the zip-ties cutting into his wrists. "Let me go, you crazy bitch!" He snaps, which makes her burst into a fit of laughter. She stands and walks around him to get to her bag. "Let's see. Where to start first." She pulls out a few black berries and shows them to him. "You know what these are?" The man snickers at the little spheres. "You're threatening me with blueberries?" Nightshade laughs hard, holding her sides. "These are not blueberries." She rolls them around her hand and picks one up, holding it close to him. "They are the very thing that gave me my name." With that she shoves a few in his mouth. Before he can spit them out, she lays a strip of gummie bear printed duct tape over his mouth. The man struggles and squirms, tears of anger and fear rolling down his cheeks as he glares at the laughing teen.

Mara opens her hand to welcome a small California Red Sided Garter snake. It slithers towards her, testing her hand with its tongue. Mara smiles and lifts the serpent onto her shoulder. It wriggles under the collar of her top and relaxes. "Let's get you over to mamma." She stand and strides over to a small shelf lined with a huge variety of liquids. Mara grabs a small vile filled with light purple liquid. With a smile, she closes the shelf and heads to her sister.


End file.
